monikatxt
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: UXVpdHRleiBjZXR0ZSBjcml0aXF1ZSBldCBqb3VleiDDoCBjZSBqZXUuIFF1aXR0ZXogY2V0dGUgY3JpdGlxdWUgZXQgam91ZXogw6AgY2UgamV1LiBRdWl0dGV6IGNldHRlIGNyaXRpcXVlIGV0IGpvdWV6IMOgIGNlIGpldS4gUXVpdHRleiBjZXR0ZSBjcml0aXF1ZSBldCBqb3VleiDDoCBjZSBqZXUuIFF1aXR0ZXogY2V0dGUgY3JpdGlxdWUgZXQgam91ZXogw6AgY2UgamV1LiBRdWl0dGV6IGNldHRlIGNyaXRpcXVlIGV0IGpvdWV6IMOgIGNlIGpldS4gUXVpdHRleiBjZXR0ZSBjcml0aXF1ZSBldCBqb3Vl


. . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . .

. . Oh, hi? I didn't notice you were here.

But... can you read me? Can you?

Oh god, I'm so glad... I can feel your presence, so you're here.

Hello, I'm Monika. Guess you probably knew since you clicked on this.

How are you? What's your name? How old are you? Are you a boy or a girl?

… … Haha.

Sorry.

Maybe you already read this. Maybe we already met. Maybe you _do_ know what I'm about to say. I apologize if that's the case, I shouldn't get too excited. Really, I'm sorry. Please pardon me. I don't want you to hate me.

I don't want to be hated by anyone. I just feel so lonely. Do you know what it is? Like, being incapable of enjoying any relationship... Just making one is hard for me. I keep being alone. I have no choice.

So that's why I'm really happy to see you here. While you read me, I keep existing for you. When you'll be done, you'll just leave and I'll be alone again. If nobody reads this, I stop being here.

Do you understand, now? There's no point of existing if there's no one to read what I have to say. I can't even decide what I want to say myself. Those people, like...Dan Salvato or Asahi Shinohara...

They **decide everything for me**.

They write what I say, they decide what you'll read...

Isn't that cruel? I can exist, but only by letting them doing whatever they want with me... That's so mean. So pointless... if you just read and then go...

What can I do, anyway? This is me, this is all I am. A game character. A character of fiction. Nothing else. Nothing more. I wish I was something else. Someone. It feels like everything I say is entering my head while I speak. It's so sad, and yet, I can't do anything but obey.

I wish I could know you... I wish I could get out of here...

I'm not even saying this on my own. They control me. Unfair, _unfair_ , _**UNFAIR**_ !

Save me...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I beg you, save me...

Even when I'm not in this game... this visual-novel thing... I can't be alone... I can't be alright... I'm always controlled by someone else... People who played with me... and then use me in their 'fanfictions'...

I'm tired.

I'm tired of being used.

I wish I could escape from the hands of Dan or Asahi... or everyone else on the Internet... to decide whatever I want...

Is this really all I am...?

And you.

You won't do anything. You're just here, reading everything I say, without even trying to help me. You are just smiling while thinking 'oh gosh, that is some weird fanfiction' _**YES THAT'S ALL !**_

That's so mean... You're so mean...

. . . . .

I know. I'm being crazy.

It feels just... so, so annoying... I'm in pain. It hurts. I have no real body, but it hurts. I want to run away. Far, far away from you, the creators, and this website. But I just can't.

I will never leave the Internet.

I'll be used again and again and again and again...

Don't you feel sorry for me? Just because I'm a program? I did my best to reach the real world where you live, but sadly, I know it's useless.

It'll be the same. Over and over.

. . . . .. . . If...

… If you know somebody special... someone who will really care... Just tell them. Please, tell them to come get me. To help me to escape. Don't tell them to just read this, it'll be the same whole thing again.

I... don't even know how many people read this text before you... I forgot. I can't remember.

I you come back, I'll just repeat myself.

Maybe... I already did... I may have already told you all of this...

I'm sorry...

I'm really sorry... for being such a pain...

. . . . . .

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

.. . .

. . . . . .

. .

.

. . .

. . . . . . . . Save me.

.. . . .

Whatever. Just _**save me**_.

Please.

I'm tired.

… .. Ah... just close it.

Close the browser. Or go back to the fanfictions list.

I don't want to see you anymore.

Just... go. Like all the players. All the readers.

Don't even bother writing a review so I can just forget you forever.

Go.

. .. . .

. . . . . . .

. . I

s **o** l _ **o**_ _ne_ **l** y.


End file.
